Akande
by Pyra Storge
Summary: First Story Published with the Character Selection/Pairing as Akande O. Any other story is lying or changed the character selection after the character selection became available. This is a story that details what happens when Winston knows his time has come and Akande must end him.


**Akande**

I braced myself as the cybernetic warrior charged me on the building wall. Lena, the skimpy thorn in my side jumped from left to right as she put herself front and center with her expertise annoyance. Sure, I had calmly slammed Winston into a building, but right now, I needed to be end this fight before it got out of hand.

The warrior ran along the wall and dodged the incoming car door. He crashed around me. Both of the attackers were barely threatening, but I felt an immediate urge to put down Genji first. He posed a threat with his swords. I slammed down into the concrete and propelled him into the air.

I saw a green flash as he cut through debris. I didn't need to have him wielding magic along with cybernetic enhancements in this fight. I leaped into the air and slammed my fist into his body.

* * *

I walked through the facility with no fear. The desolated, yet clean facility. Reaper was on the ship and Amélie was security the area. I didn't want anyone to intrude on my personal time with the monkey. Years ago, he had thwarted my plans to bring humanity to an aspect of hope. Only through conflict can the world rise and he toppled me.

Yet I am no hypocrite.

My own philosophy sticks to me as well. I took my loss. I went on as I went through so many different emotions. I had gotten stronger. Not just physically. I underestimated my enemies. The ones trying to bring my downfall. Such petty grievances.

* * *

The warrior who beheld the dragon blade was cracked up on the side of a car. The dents around his body were proof he was done for in the fight. A fool for trying to come up against me. Lena Oxton, my newest target jumped from side to side. I tried to measure every movement in her step. To find a pattern. Something that would compromise her.

I reached out in a snatch and missed. She went to my right and shot and then the right again. The left. Around me. Behind me once again. To the right. The right. The left. Around me. Caught.

My arm snagged her as I caught her by her stabilizer. Her momentum tore her from it and she began to glitch everywhere like a computer virus. An annoyance in the digital world and an annoyance in the reality. I saw her scream as she reached out for empty air.

Suddenly, I heard a mighty roar.

* * *

I saw nothing more than disabled turrets and unusually positioned traps render useless by Sombra. Even Athena, the AI assisting the monkey was no match for the spicy latina. I stepped into the giant room. There was no light but the doorway behind me and the moonlight given through the humongous glass separating the outside from the inside.

"You should've died." I heard from above me.

"No," I stood still, waiting to perceive movement. "You should've."

"You have flaws that are dangerous to this world."

"No, I have ties to this world that are worth something that you do not understand. I must say, you have helped me open my eyes."

"No I didn't. If that was my intentions, then I have truly failed."

"I do not think you understand," I breathed calmly as I saw Winston emerge from the darkness after a swift jump from above. He had hurt eyes as he approached me.

"I do. But I wish I never did."

"I understand why I lost that day. There is something you had that is somewhat admirable. You have an undying love for your comrades. That look in your eye when I made that girl hurt. I bet if I hadn't, you wouldn't have changed colour now would you have?"

"No," Winston said after a moment of silence.

"I know. I underestimated your courageousness. Your loyalty. That is something I don't see very often anymore. Still, you have some use. You and I know both what is going to happen next. There is no point of trying. But I will ask anyway-"

"No, I will not join Talon."

"At least-"

"You tried," he got closer to me. He stood up on his feet and was a solid six inches taller than me. "I can't stop you and I can't win, but you best believe that you will get one hell of a fight from those seeking to avenge me."

"Okay, Winston," I said begrudgingly but respectively.

Winston sat down as I walked behind him. Such a hulking figure deserved to die in battle, but I didn't want to waster such time. Quick as a thunder bolt, I grabbed him by the head twisted into a sickening _CRACK!_ Winston fell over dead. I examined the monkey's body. A brave monkey. Only through conflict will mankind ever become strong. I learned that the hard way. I think Winston knew that in the end.

I walked out of the facility, reminiscent on how I should never undermine the strength of friendship. With my wrongs thought over, I knew how I would destroy and overcome those friendship. The world was just waiting to evolve for the better. One without Overwatch. Without their lips, it just came down to a matter of hunting down each former agent. One by one.

Through this conflict, Talon will make the world better. Through this deaths the world will be safer as it learns to counter me. Counter my cunning thoughts. Overpower my mighty fist. Reach higher than my ferocious leaps. Hit harder than my hardest slam. Crack bigger crack in the moon than what I put in the ground. But first, they must know who I am. I know who I am:

Akande.

* * *

 **Official First Story Submitted with the character Akande O. On it written at 12:51 a.m. eastern time on July, 7, 2017. Beat that motherfuckers.**


End file.
